The line between love and hate
by LogieObsessed5
Summary: Kendall and Logan hate each other and it eventually comes to blows and they relieve the tension between them another way. But when one realises they have feelings for the other and the other starts to feel more hatred what will happen?


So this was something i wrote ages ago but was not sure if i should post it. I'm going to turn it into a story but it will be a lot softer than Obsessive Personality. I thought i would put this up as i write the last bit of the next chapter of Obsessive personality. Enjoy xx

The line between love and hate.

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell had a love hate relationship. For some reason that no one understood ever since they meet and became a foursome with James and Carlos, they had clashed on everything. They just seemed to rub each other up the wrong way and loved it. Kendall would hide Logan's books until Logan was so angry he would physically beat their location out of the blonde. And Logan would always mention the most embarrassing things in front of Kendall's girlfriend Jo. Which would normally start an argument between them as well and that entertained Logan to no end. They would always take little digs at each other and always rub in defeats more that they would with anyone else and they both enjoyed seeing the other fail. The amount of times they had come to physical blows with each other because of something stupid was just unreal. It annoyed Carlos and James but they had just learned to live with it because they had tried many times to get to the bottom of the issue with no luck.

So from an outsider it appeared that Logan and Kendall hated each other and they did. But only the two of them knew that it was a love hate relationship and this is how they came to that conclusion.

It was a Friday night at the Palm woods and guitar dude was throwing a party in honour of it being the weekend. Any excuse for a party. Bitters was away on some course so it was the only time they could actually have a party and not have to pretend it was a get together. James was in his bedroom combing his hair. It took him about an hour longer than the other boys to get ready so rather than being late he would start to get ready earlier than the others. Carlos was still down at the pool attempting to get anyone of the Jennifer's to be his date to the party. Katie and Muma Knight were visiting family for the weekend, which was the only reason the boys were attending this party. What Muma Knight didn't know wouldn't hurt right?.

Logan was lying on the couch relaxing and reading a book about Venus. He was enjoying it as it was rear to have a quiet apartment where he could just kick back and do what he wanted to do alone. Just as he was reading another interesting fact about the fascinating planet the door of 2J came swinging open with a bang. Logan closed his eyes tightly trying to suppress the angry he immediately felt. He looked over to the door and saw a smirking Kendall leaning against the door frame.

"Dude, do you ever not read?" He questioned rolling his eyes.

"Some of us are intelligent enough to read a lot" He sent Kendall a condescending look before returning his gaze to his book and trying to block out the now angry thoughts swirling around his head. Kendall smirked to himself as he walked into the apartment and slammed the door shut earning a groan from Logan. He loved nothing more than winding the smaller brunette up. He got such a kick out of seeing him angry or frustrated and knowing it was because of him. It wasn't that he full on hated Logan, he just managed to get under his skin in ways no one else could. Almost everything he done pissed Kendall off somehow. He would never admit it but he also found Logan one of the most gorgeous things he had ever laid eyes on. He found it conflicting that something so sexy could be so aggravating to him. No one knew he was gay and he had a girlfriend as a cover. He would come out one day maybe. And Logan most certainly was not gay it was the one thing Kendall couldn't even tease him about because it just wasn't true.

He walked in turned the TV on, grabbed the remote and sat on Logan's legs rather than asking him to move. Logan let out a moan in pain before pulling his legs out roughly from underneath him and sitting up, glaring at him.

"Couldn't of asked me to move?" Logan questioned sounding annoyed.

"Well there are other people in the apartment apart from you Logie you know?" Kendall added not even looking at him while he turned the TV up much louder than it needed to be.

"Will you stop calling me Logie, i hate it" Logan moaned feeling his temperature rise.

"And that's why i call you it Logie" Kendall added turning to flash him a cocky grin.

"AHHHHH YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING KENDALL" Logan shouted while grabbing his own hair and pulling it in frustration. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE TV SO LOUD ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

To be funny Kendall pretended that he didn't hear what Logan had just said and just continued to look at the TV acting as if he was well in to what was on. Logan groaned in frustration as he threw his book on the floor and stood up roughly. This was the part Kendall loved seeing Logan lose his usually cool attitude. He was the only one that could get Logan like this and he loved it. If possible he looked even hotter when he was mad. The passion he had in his eyes when they widened in angry at the blonde really got him going.

Logan could feel his skin tingling in angry and his blood boil. Why was Kendall such a dick. He didn't seem to wind Carlos or James up as much as he did him. Why couldn't he go and spend more time with his girlfriend or jump off a cliff and end both their suffering of having to interact with each other. Logan walked up to Kendall snatching the remote control out of his hand and turning the TV off.

"HEY" Kendall shouted looking at him in shock. It wasn't like Logan to be so confrontational but it came naturally when it came to the smug blonde. Logan just crossed his arms over his chest and gave him an innocent look. The look sent a twitch straight to Kendall's cock making it slightly hard. This annoyed him and he stood up giving Logan a warning look.

"I'll give you a head start" he said raising an eyebrow. Logan yelped when Kendall lunged towards him. He started running for the stairs and could feel Kendall right on his heals as he got to the bottom of the stairs. As he took the stairs two at a time Kendall grabbed his foot on the top two causing him to fall face first on to the floor in the hall way. Kendall laughed and straddled him sitting on his lower back reaching for the remote. Logan saw what he was doing and brought the remote down under his body so Kendall couldn't get it.

"Oh playing like that are we Logie" Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's wrists placing them above his head and managing to hold them with one hand as he reached around his body with the other arm to retrieve the remote control from under his belly.

"KENDALL GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME NOW" Logan screamed as he tried to get out of his grip. He was moving so much that when Kendall was feeling for the remote he ended up practically palming Logan through his jeans. Logan gasped as his body went tense as he stopped moving.

"K-Kendall..?." Logan said it as a question. Kendall then realising what he must have touched he stiffened for a second before smiling to himself. He moved his hand back to that spot and softly rubbed Logan's cock above his jeans. Logan began to struggle under his grasp again. Kendall leaned down so he was at his ear and whispered

"What's wrong Logie enjoying this too much, you where there is another way we can deal with this tension between us" he said seductively as he licked the shell of his ear.

"KENDALL GET OFF ME NOW I MEAN IT" when Kendall didn't stop his movements he could have sworn he heard a soft moan escape Logan's lips before he was roughly thrown off as he hit the ground he felt a fist to his face. He guessed he deserved that. Kendall looked up to see Logan standing above him fists clenched face flushed. He let his eyes trail down as he gripped his cheek when Logan had punched him only to realise the brunette was hard. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the boy. Logan looked at him with nothing but angry as he looked down and caught what Kendall had been looking at. He instantly flashed bright red before throwing the remote control at Kendall hitting him in the stomach and turned letting an annoyed growl leave his lips as he slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

Kendall just starred after Logan in a daze imagining what Logan was doing the other side of the door when James popped his head out of his and Carlos's room.

"You let him go them?" he asked with a smile.

"Er y-yeah well you know i felt sorry for him" Kendall lied jumping at James voice.

"You should get ready we are leaving soon" Kendall swallowed and nodded as he got up and went in the the bathroom to have a cold shower.

It was 11 o clock and the party was in full swing. The alcohol was flowing and the music was booming. James and Carlos being the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood were dancing surrounded by people and loving the attention. Kendall however was not having a good time he was watching as Logan and Camielle flirted on the sofa. She kept flicking her hair and laughing looking down innocently and Logan seemed intent on her. It annoyed Kendall for one thing Logan had never once mentioned that he liked her so why was he acting like it now. Kendall got out his phone and sent Logan a text needing to break up his little party of two.

So you recovered from our little "fight" earlier? - L

Kendall watched as Logan felt his phone vibrate and arched his hips into the air to get it out of his pocket causing Kendall to swallow hard. Logan read it and his smile dropped as he quickly typed back and threw his phone in his lap. Kendall's message tone went off and he quickly opened the message from Logan which simply said

Fuck off - L

Kendall laughed to himself before typing the next one.

It's okay you got a boner over my touch, who wouldn't – K

He knew that would wind the brunette up to no end and had to watch him read it. As Logan opened it his eyes went wide as he pulled the phone to the side attempting to hide it from Camielle and smiled at her before typing back.

Even if i was gay you would be the last person on earth i would ever sleep with Kendall get over yourself cause i think your a dick – L

Again when Kendall got this he laughed out loud making Logan look up and make eye contact for the first time. Logan looked so angry that his eyes were wide and his face was red. Kendall then done something that send Logan over the edge he blew him a kiss. Logan gasped at the gesture before getting up off the couch not even saying anything to Camielle and stomped over to Kendall he pushed him causing him to fall off his chair to the ground. Now Kendall was annoyed even though he had started this he would be damned if Logan finished it. He stood up and brushed himself off calmly before throwing a punch into Logan's stomach. Logan stumbled back holding his stomach before glaring at Kendall.

"I hate you" he said before he lunged at him throwing punch after punch. Kendall did the same and they were soon rolling around on the floor landing punches where they could. Everyone was watching shocked and James and Carlos were over in a second. Carlos grabbing Logan being the smaller of the two and James grabbing Kendall they pulled them away from each other trying to hold them back as they glared at each other still trying to go for one another. They pulled them out of the party and to apartment 2J which seemed to take forever as they were still trying to get to each other. When they got in the living room Carlos threw Logan on the sofa and held him down trying to calm him. James put Kendall on the breakfast bar stool.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe it's because Kendall Knight is a dickhead" Logan spat out while looking at Kendall.

"Oh yeah, come over here and say that LOGIE" Logan tried to get off the sofa but Carlos pulled him back.

"You two need to sort this out cause it is driving everyone insane. There is no reason for you two to hate each other, now me and Carlos are going to go back to the party and when we come back later you two best be friends got it?" James didn't wait for an answer as he got up and grabbed Carlos leaving, slamming the door behind them.

Both boys were breathing heavily and still hadn't stopped glaring at each other. They stayed like that for a long time before Logan got up.

" I'm going to bed you can sleep on the sofa" he started to walk off.

"Maybe you should sleep on the sofa" Kendall added sounding almost calm.

"How about... no" Logan said annoyingly Kendall walked up to him as he had now turned to face him and got in his face both bodies tensed in confrontation that was about ready to blow while keeping eye contact. Kendall couldn't help it anymore he had to put Logan in his place. He pushed Logan as hard as he could into the wall and pinned him there by his shoulders. Logan gasped a sexy sound as his back collided with the cold wall before he felt Kendall's lips smash against his own. At first it felt wrong and he pushed at the blonde trying to make him stop and trying to turn his head away but it wasn't to long before the temptation of Kendall's hot lips became to much and he found himself kissing back. The second he did Kendall saw this as an opportunity and pushed his tongue inside exploring. The kiss was not soft and loving but passionate, rough and painful. Logan bit at Kendall's bottom lip with the intention of causing him pain and smiled to himself when the blonde moaned out. Kendall then moved his move to Logan's jaw line and placed hard open mouthed kisses alone it before following the trail down his neck. Logan put his hands on Kendall's lower back and dug his nails in as hard as he could ripping them across the skin. Kendall pulled back and sent him a lot.

"What too much pain for a girl?" Logan asked with a smirk. Kendall grabbed him by the hair yanking it hard to the side before whispering in his ear

"I'll show you pain Logie" he then pulled him away from the wall only to turn him around and slam him face first back into it. Logan moaned as Kendall reached around and undone his button and zip pulling his trousers and boxers down hard to his ankles. Logan was lost in the moment and found himself actually wanting this. He was not gay but god did he need this with Kendall right now.

He felt Kendall undo his own jeans and pull them down. When he felt Kendall's cock touch his bare ass he gasped and this made Kendall chuckle darkly. Kendall spat on his hand and rubbed it on his dick as he lined himself up with Logan's entrance. He grabbed Logan's hair again pulling his head back to rest on his own shoulder as he whispered hotly in his ear

"This may hurt a little baby" before in one swift motion he thrust into Logan.

"Fuck Kendall..." Logan moaned out breathlessly as pain shot through his whole body and he wanted to cry but he would not give Kendall the pleasure. He dug his nails into the wall and closed his eyes trying to relax his muscles.

"Oh my god you're so tight" Kendall moaned into his ear as he sucked on the lobe trying to stop himself from thrusting in again too soon. Logan felt perfect around his cock and having him in his control like this, silencing him felt amazing. He loved every sound and move the brunette was making. All the hatred and angry turning into lust and passion. He finally couldn't wait anymore as he pulled out until only the tip was inside of him and slammed back into him.

"Oh my god Ken..." He couldn't finish before the blonde repeated the action this time hitting his prostate dead on causing his back to arch and his hips to push back onto Kendall's dick. Kendall moaned as he kissed down Logan's neck biting and sucking every now and then.

Kendall increased his pace and slammed in harder and harder on every thrust making the smaller boy a mess beneath him completely at his mercy and loving every second of it. As he felt his climax approach he reached round and grabbed Logan's throbbing erection pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Kendall i'm so close" Logan moaned out before he released into Kendall's hand and over the wall. The feeling of having Logan's hot cum in his hand sent Kendall over the edge and he came filling Logan with his own thick cum. Logan threw his head forward as he rode out his orgasm. Kendall didn't want to let go of Logan he was too perfect, this moment was too perfect. He wanted more, he wanted foreplay and more kisses but he knew that wouldn't happen. His fear was confirmed when he felt Logan tense under him before he pulled himself forward forcing Kendall out of his body instantly feeling the loss but would never admit it. He bent over pulling up his jeans and turned walking to the bedroom not making eye contact or saying a word to Kendall slamming the door and locking it.


End file.
